Suki Da !
by pasokon-megane
Summary: gara-gara dikunci diruang ganti jadi gini deh kejadiannya / warning! BL,lemon


disclaimer: ©fujimaki tadatoshi

story: pasokon-megane

pairing: midokuro

**-kuroko pov-**

kurasa latian hari ini cukup ,padahal aku belum berhasil memasukan satu pun bola,lagian sekolah sudah sepi dan pasti yang lain sudah pada pulang .

aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti ,sesampainya didepan ruang ganti terdengar bunyi bunyi aneh ,suara apa itu apa jangan jangan…!, Ahhh tidak mungkin hal seperti itu pasti tidak ada .aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras mencoba berfikir positif .aku mencoba membuka pintu tapi ku urungkan niatku,, Aku takut bila ku buka pintunya akan ada makluk aneh menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Aku menelan ludah kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan ..

**KREEEKKK**

Terlihat Sesosok makluk hijau ehmm maksudku sesosok makluk bersurai hijau sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik isi lokernya,.

**-Kuroko pov end-**

"Midorima-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? "Tanya pemuda berwajah datar itu melihat midorima mengobrak abrik isi lokernya .

"KUROKO ! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU!" midorima tersentak kaget melihat kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"baru saja,,apa yang sedang kau lakukan midorima-kun?"

"aku sedang mencari lucky itemku nanodayo"

"oh benda aneh yang sering kau bawa itu"ujar kuroko dengan nada mengejek walau pun muka masih tetap datar.

"bukan benda aneh,itu lucky itemku nanodayo" urat-urat kekesalan didahi midorima berkedut "ngomong-ngomong,hari ini lucky itemku boneka panda ukuran segini nanodayo,apa kau melihatnya?"Tanya midorima sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Emmmhhh…"kuroko berfikir sejenak mengingat-ingat apa dia melihat boneka panda itu.

"Tidak.."dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa kuroko mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Midorima faceplam

"mau ku bantu"tawar kuroko

"iya boleh saja"

Kuroko mulai mencari-cari di salah satu loker.

**BRAKKKK …KRREEK**

Suara pintu tertutup dengan keras mereka berdua langsung melonjak kaget

"SIAPA DISANA ?"teriak midorima sambil berlari menuju pintu

**KREKKK KREKKK**

"Ahh sial !pintunya terkunci dari luar "upat midorima sambil mencoba membuka pintu

"siapa disana ?cepat buka pintunya! "midorima memukul mukul daun pintu tersebut

**BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK**

Midorima masih memukul mukul pintu lalu mencoba mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya

"midorima-kun tenang midorima-kun"kuroko mencoba menenangkan midorima yang terlihat sangat panik

**BRAKK BRAKK BRAKKK**

Midorima tak memperdulikan omongan kuroko dia terus mencoba mendobrak pintu

"midorima-kun"kuroko menatap miris midorima ,pasti tubuhnya sangat kesakitan karena mencoba mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu,pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berjalan mendekati midorima.

"MIDORIMA-KUN SUDAH CUKUP"bentak kuroko

Midorima terjatuh kaget melihat kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didekatnya sambil berteriak.

"AWW…!..KUROKO BERHENTI MENGAGETKANKU BEGITU" teriak midorima kesakitan sambil mengelus elus pingangnya.

"midorima-kun kau yang biasanya tenang bisa jadi seperti orang gila Cuma gara gara,,terkunci disini"ujar kuroko dengan nada mengejek walau mukanya tetap datar.

"mana mungkin aku bisa tenang kita terkunci disini nanodayo"ujar midorima dengan wajah agak memerah sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sudah merosot ke ujung hidungnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas ,lalu duduk didepan midorima

"tapi aku senang bisa terkunci disini denganmu midorima-kun"

"Haaah?"midorima tak mengerti maksud ucapan kuroko

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai midorima-kun "ujar kuroko dengan pipi memerah dan mata berbinar.

"H-eh!?"mata midorima terpejap beberapa kali otaknya mulai mencerna perkataan kuroko tadi

"_A-Apa tadi kuroko sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku,Ta-Tadi dia bilang menyukaiku ,AAAAAaaaa ini bukan mimpi kan bukan mimpi"_batin midorima

Midorima masih mematung wajahnya sekarang mirip kepiting rebus yang sudah matang,bunga-bunga bermekaran dihatinya rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan menari-nari seperti orang gila tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"midorima-kun"kuroko melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah midorima yang sedari tadi mematung

"mido rima –kun"

..Tak ada respon…

…

..

**CHU~**

Kecupan singkat kuroko dibibir berhasil membangunkan midorima dari lamunannya

Wajah mereka berdua kini sama sama memerah

"jadi midorima-kun bagaimana dengan mu?

"Haaahh iy–aa akuu"

"hmmm"kuroko menanti jawaban midorima

"AAk –uuu "wajah midorima semakin memerah

"iyya "kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya

"AA –kkkuuu" midorima masih tergagap _"kenapa susah sekali mengucapkan aku juga menyukaimu"_midorima mengupat dirinya sendiri

"AA –kkkuuu"

"Ahh ya sudah lah"kuroko menatap midorima kecewa

Midorima masih mengupat dirinya sendiri .

..

..

Hening~

..

…

**GRABB**

Tiba tiba midorima menarik belakang kepala kuroko lalu mencium bibirnya

Kuroko tersentak kaget mendapat ciuman dadakan midorima ,ia mulai merespon ciuman midorima tangannya merangkul leher midorima ,ia perlahan lahan membuka bibirnya supaya lidah pemuda bersurai hijau itu bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Midorima mulai memasukan lidahnya ia mengabsen gigi rapi kuroko menikmati rasa manis didalam mulut kuroko,ciuman itu semakin memanas andai saja ia tidak membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dia pasti tidak akan melepas ciumannya,ketika ia melepas ciuman mereka benang benang saliva terlihat terputus diantara bibir mereka berdua.

"Hah Hah Hah –" midorima mengatur nafasnya ,ia membuka baju basketnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat,ia memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang membuat kuroko menelan ludah.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi,ia beralih ke leher kuroko menjilat mengigit lembut leher kuroko dengan ganasnya ia memberi bercak-bercak merah tanda kepemilikan dileher putih kuroko,

"AkkkHHH…"desah kuroko menikmati perlakuan midorima

Midorima semakin antusias menjilati leher kuroko tangannya merabah dada kuroko memainkan nipple kuroko yang sudah menegang,

"AKhhhhh midorima-kun"

Midorima melepas baju basket yang kuroko kenakan lalu melempar kesegala arah,ia sekarang menjilati dada kuroko lalu menghisap nipple pemuda bersurai babyblue itu ,

Kuroko meremas rambut midorima kemudian tangan nya ber alih ke batang milik midorima yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi,ia mengeluarkan batang yang cukup besar itu lalu mengengamnya dengan tangan lembut kuroko,.

Midorima menghentikan aktivitasnya menatap dalam –dalam mata babyblue itu .,seakan tau apa yang dimau midorima,, kuroko mulai memasukan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya ia mulai mengulum batang tersebut hingga yang punya mendesis keenakan,ia memaju mundurkan mulutnya ,lalu melepas batang itu kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk didepan midorima ia lalu mengarahkan batang midorima ke lubang nya.

Perlahan lahan ia memasukan batang itu kedalam lubangnya ,kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

Midorima mengelus punggung pemuda dihadapannya mencoba menenangkannya

…

..

**THRUST~**

Midorima mendorong kebawah tubuh kuroko

Sekarang batang midorima masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang milik kuroko ,

"AAAAGGHH!" kuroko menjerit kesakitan ,air matanya mengalir di pipinya

Midorima mengusap air mata kuroko dengan tangan nya ,lalu ia mencium lembut kuroko menenangkan kuroko .

Ciuman itu berhasil menangkan kuroko ,ia kemudian menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan ,tangan midorima mengelus lembut punggung kuroko kemudian tangan nya beralih meremas pantat kuroko,

Ciuman itu berlanjut lagi sekarang semakin lembut dan semakin hangat .

Kaki kuroko melemas tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak kuroko melepas ciumannya dan melepas perlahan batang midorima dari lubangnya.

Midorima menatap kecewa

Kuroko merangkak di lantai kemudian menunging membelakangi midorima ,ia menatap midorima dengan tatapan sayu

"Mido rima-kun Haahhh hah…. Kumohon masukan batang mu lagi Hahhh Hahh" kuroko menungingkan pantatnya tinggi tinggi

Kuroko memohon ke midorima dengan mata sayu ,wajah yang memerah,nafas yang menderu-deru, saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya sungguh pemandangan yang sangat AARRRGGGHHHHHH….

**GLEK**

"ero~"gumah midorima ia menelan ludahnya paksa lalu mendekati kuroko tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung memasukan batang dengan keras dan..

**THRUST~**

Dengan sekali dorong kejantanannya masuk sempurna kedalam lubang milik kuroko

"AKKKHHHHHH…!" Kuroko mendesah hebat ketika batang midorima berhasil menabrak titik kenikmatannya ,

Midorima mengerakan perlahan pinggulnya maju mundur

"AHHH AGHHHH midorima-kun lebih cepat~"

Midorima menuruti permintaan kuroko kemudian mempercepat gerakannya,tangannya perpindah mengocok batang kuroko .

"AKHHH HA aaHH ahhhh….!"desah kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi

"kuroko kau sempit sekali SSSssssssstttt…"desis midorima

"AAAAGGGHHH midorima-kun AAGGHHH hah "

"Kuroko… S –uki da"

"Ahh….Hahhhh…."

"Urgh….Bo –ku M –ou AKKhhhh"

Gerakan midorima semakin keras tak terkendali

…

…

"AKKKKHHHHH!"mereka berdua keluar bersamaan

Midorima mecabut batangnya yang melemas dari lubang kuroko terlihat cairan putih yang ikut mengalir keluar ,sementara tangannya sudah penuhi cairan putih milik kuroko,ia menjilat cairan ditangannya rasa manis yang ia dapatkan ,kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping pria bersurai babyblue yang tertidur ,midorima tersenyum manis kumudian mengecup lembut kening kuroko.

….

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua ada sesosok makluk yang sedari tadi menguping diluar pintu,,kini sibuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir deras dihidungnya sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
